An embodiment relates generally to external device integration within a vehicle.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are becoming an everyday part of a person's life. The number of applications that can be used on a smartphone is ever increasing. Such mobile devices are used not only for phone calls and text messaging, but are also used for multimedia, (video and audio), internet access, reading GPS & navigation, scheduling, research, social networking, gaming and literally thousands of other applications. Technologies have recently enabled consumers to use many applications on their phone to be used on a head unit, such directly projecting a video image to the screen in the center stack of the vehicle. With this technique, many users like to display video and other visual or audio material on the screen of the head unit that is generated by the portable device. However, many users desire to use the controls on the head unit to device controls to control the video source as opposed to the controls on the portable device. Data collision between data transmission and control signal transmissions may result in performance and latency issues.